


Lone Storm

by marysiak



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 1995.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Storm

The dinner party was to celebrate the opening of the new school, to welcome Emma Frost and Sean as its teachers and to say goodbye to Jubilee. The table was a buzz of conversation but Ororo felt left out. Not on purpose but by fate. The Professor sat at the head of the table with Miss Frost and Sean to either side of him and Beast next to Miss Frost, deep in conversation. Bishop, Jubilee (enjoying her last day with the big boys) and Wolverine were in a row from Sean fooling around. Well Logan and Jubilee were fooling around and Bishop was trying to make sense of their antics. Along from them was Bobby opposite Rogue and Gambit, you could cut the tension between those three with a knife. Something had been going on there ever since Rogue had come back with Forge's power damping field (see my story Love's First Kiss). Then there was Betsy and Warren to Storms right and Scott and Jean to her left. Both couple's (well as good as a couple in Betsy and Warrens case) were caught up in each other. 

"Launch one!" whooped Jubilee pinging a pea across the table to land in Beast's lap. 

"Good shot squirt," said Logan as Beast picked up the pea and studied it. He balanced it on his thumb and flicked it back where it bounced off her nose and landed on the tablecloth. 

"Hey!" 

Bishop frowned at the pea. "Is this a custom at such events?" he asked.

Storm finished her meal and excused herself. She stepped out onto the balcony and stared up into the night sky. It was clear and bright, the moon was almost full. She was about to fly into the night when a voice stopped her. 

"Wait Storm!" 

She turned to see Emma Frost in the doorway. 

"Are you leaving already Ororo?" 

"I am not in the mood for a party Miss Frost," answered Storm. 

"Please, call me Emma. It is not easy being alone." she paused. "I always thought it would be nice to be able to fly, sometimes Eric would take me up, when we were the White King and Queen of the Hellfire Club." She looked at Storm, "Long ago and far away when you and I were enemies. It is strange how things change." 

"Indeed, but that was not so very long ago Miss Frost." 

"No I suppose it wasn't Storm. But people can change, I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and hurt a lot of people. Most people let things go but not you, you cling to your hurt." 

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Storm rising up and away. 

"Then tell me why you have remained alone so long Ororo?" she was out of range of Emma's voice but she could still hear her speak in her head. "One rejection is not the end of your life. They say you never forget your first true love but you take it to extremes." Storm shook her head as if to shake out the voice but it continued. "Forge is gone, that part of your life is over, let it go!" The voice left and Storm dropped to the ground. Landing in a clearing she started to cry. 

\------ 

Bishop sat on the edge of his bed and removed his boots. He must remember not to sit next to Jubilee in the future, not that he would have much of a chance now that she was leaving. He supposed he would miss her a little, bane of his existence that she was most of the time she did brighten life up somewhat. There was a sudden gust of wind from the wind and he spun up grasping his ever present gun. 

"Storm!" 

"I'm sorry to disturb you Bishop but I have been doing some thinking." 

Bishop put his gun down. "You are not disturbing me Storm." 

"Please Bishop, call me Ororo." 

"Very well Ororo." 

She smiled, "You and I are two of a kind Bishop. A little out of place, alone." 

"But you have so many close friends here, are much more part of the team than  I." 

"I have been alone here since Forge left me, I would have married him you know. Left the team. But he would not have me and for a long time I have mourned my loss. But no more. I have been a fool to let it hurt me so much." 

She stepped towards him, "I have no intention of wasting any more time." 

Storm slid her arms around Bishops neck and rising in the air slightly kissed him softly. She drew back and looked him in the eyes as if searching for something. 

"Storm ... Ororo ... I mean ... I ..." he spluttered. 

Seemingly satisfied she put a finger to her lips then kissed him again, more deeply. He stood stiff for a moment then weakened putting his arms about her waist. They kissed for a long while and then Storm stepped back.

With a half smile playing about her lips she began to undo her dress. Bishop sat down on the edge of the bed and watched silently. She undid down to her waist and then slipped it off so it hung on her hips revealing a black lace bra restraining her full breasts. She continued to stare Bishop straight in the eyes as she ran her hands down from her shoulders over her breasts and down her flat stomach. Then she stretched her hands behind her back and unhooked the bra, easing the straps from her shoulders she caught the cups in each hand keeping her breasts still covered. She arched a brow at him and he leaned forward a little transfixed, laughing lightly she pulled the bra away and tossed it to him.

He snatched it from the air and stuck it in his pocket. Still watching him she moved her hands back to her breasts and massaged them, she licked her index fingers and circled them around her erect nipples. Then she slid her hands down her stomach and continued undoing the buttons until the dress slid to the floor revealing panties matching the stolen bra and gleaming long legs.

She stepped away from the dress, one step closer to Bishop. Outside there was a flash of lightening and a rumble of thunder. She walked up close to Bishop until her stomach was a few inches from his face.

He looked up at her with a smile then leaned forward to kiss her stomach, sliding his hands round her buttocks and up her back.

Storm moaned softly at the feel of his slightly rough face against the tender skin of her stomach as he slid off her panties revealing her fully. It had been so long since she had felt the touch of a lover. They slid back onto the bed and rolled over so she lay on her back.

Bishop stepped back and stood at the end of the bed as he stripped off his shirt and trousers until he stood fully naked and already erect. Storm slid off the end of the bed to stand before him, she ran her hands across his chest and then her cheek, sliding around his body to stand behind  him. She ran her fingers up his spine and out across his shoulders tracing the muscles. She moved back around to kiss him and he lifted her up off the ground.  She curled her long legs around his waist as they fell back onto the bed. His lips wandered down her neck tracing a line down to her left breast, he ran his tongue around the nipple, teasing it with his teeth. As he did this he ran his hand down her stomach to her pubis. He ran his fingers into the curly hair there tugging it slightly as he cupped her, not too close, not close enough. 

"Please Bishop." Storm moaned spreading her legs even further and pushing herself closer against his hand.

Playfully he pulled his hand away a little again, her eyes flashed open. "How badly do you want me to Ororo?" he asked hovering over her. 

"If you don't I may have to make you," she threatened as lightening flickered about her hair and crackled round her breasts.  

Bishop smiled and lowered her hand to stroke her, she quivered and he slid a finger between her lips. She was soft and wet, he drew his finger up searching for her centre. There it was, swollen and hot, she arched her back as he caressed it and he placed his head on her chest listening to her heart speed up as he moved his finger a little faster. He looked up at her, her head was thrown back and her eyes closed, her mouth parted with short quick gasps, her hands grasping the bars at the back of the bed. He moved up to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear. 

"Now Ororo?" 

She nodded. "Please Bishop. Now." 

She reached down and slid her hands around his penis guiding it down to her. He felt the opening enclose the tip of his penis and as she moved her hands out the way he bore down sliding himself fully into her depths as she cried out with pleasure. 

Outside rain splattered against the mansion and thunder roared, lightening flashed in time to the rhythm of his thrusts brightening the night. In the boathouse Jean felt a flush of desire roll over her as the storm heightened and she slid into Scott's lap throwing his book aside. Further away still Emma Frost looked out into the storm with a knowing smile. 

Storm felt her climax coming and revelled in feelings that had been lost for so long. Her body shimmered with electricity and as she came lightening struck in the garden outside. They cried out in unison with release and as quickly as it  had brewed the storm faded away leaving them exhausted in one another’s arms.  Bishop rolled onto his back and they lay side by side holding hands, too hot to stand closer contact. They turned their heads to look at one another. 

"Is this a custom at such events?" he asked with a smile. 

Storm laughed and kicked him. "I always had my suspicions about your "I'm from the future, I don't understand" line." She leaned over and kissed him.    
   
The End    
   
   
 


End file.
